Documents frequently are marked with notational statements before placing in files, enclosing with correspondence, or using the document. Common notational statements include “COPY”, “FAX”, “FILE”, “PAID” and other such conventional office phrases for marking documents. In addition, the notational statement can be custom for a particular office; for example, the notational statement may be a set of initials of persons in a particular group for a routing list.
The notational statements are conventionally applied using a reproducible stamp. The stamps conventionally include a holder and a stamp die that attaches to the holder. The stamp die includes a reverse image of the notational statement to be marked on the document. The reverse image of the notational statement often is formed in relief in a molded rubber sheet. Inked pads are used for applying an ink coating to the notational statement, which is then pressed against the document to transfer the ink and thus an image of the notational statement. Stamps widely used today however feature stamp dies or marking structures that include pre-inked microporous thermoplastic resin layers and absorbent backing layers. The microporous layer includes the stamp relief of the notational statement to be stamped. The ink communicates through the microporous layer to provide an ink coating on the notational statement for application to a document.
While such stamps are successful in marking documents, there are drawbacks to such devices. Some stamps use projecting knobs for gripping by hand during the stamping process. These knob-type stamps however are awkward to hold. Other stamps have detachable covers over the stamp die. These covers tend to become misplaced leading to die exposure and accidental marking.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a self-contained hand-stamping device readily movable from a closed position to an open position for stamping. It is to such that the present invention is directed.